Mr. Blik Pan (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast *Peter Pan - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Wendy Darling - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) *John Darling - Johnny Test *Michael Darling - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Tinkerbell - Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) *Captain Hook - Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *Mr. Smee - Specter (Ape Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Slightly (Fox Lost Boy) - Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) - Strong Mad (Homestar Runner) *The Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) - Strong Sad (Homestar Runner) *Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) - Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) *Tiger Lily - Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi) *Indian Chief - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mary Darling - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *George Darling - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Nana - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *The Mermaids - Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy (Smile Pretty Cure), Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta (Doki Doki Pretty Cure), Akane Hino/Cure Sunny (Smile Pretty Cure), Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure), Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure), and Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle (Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure) *The Pirates - The Phantom Empire (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure) *The Indians - The Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Seagull - Blu (Rio) *Hippo - Flame Mammoth (Sonic X) *Ape Family - Kohtaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX), Yuna Minami (OC), Harith (Mobile Legends Bang Bang) and Lilina (Fire Emblem) *Rhinoceros - Godzilla *Bear - Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddies) Gallery Fisherman Blik.png|Mr. Blik as Peter Pan Specter.png|Specter as Mr. Smee Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Aiko transformation pose.jpg|Aiko Senoo as Tiger Lily Scenes of Parts *Mr. Blik Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Mr. Blik Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Mr. Blik Pan Part 3 - Bedtime the Shadow *Mr. Blik Pan Part 4 - Blik Chases his Shadow/Frankie and Blik Meet *Mr. Blik Pan Part 5 - Johnny and Lincoln Meet Blik/Vibri in a Sulky Mood *Mr. Blik Pan Part 6 - Blik Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Mr. Blik Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Bowler Hat Guy And The Phantom Empire *Mr. Blik Pan Part 8 - Captain Bowler Hat Guy Attacks Blik and the Darling Children *Mr. Blik Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Vibri Tries to Kill Frankie *Mr. Blik Pan Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured By the Rhino Guards *Mr. Blik Pan Part 11 - Blik And Frankie Meet The Pretty Cures/Captain Bowler Hat Guy Kidnaps Aiko *Mr. Blik Pan Part 12 - Blik Tricks Captain Bowler Hat Guy/Saving Aiko *Mr. Blik Pan Part 13 - Captain Bowler Hat Guy's Next Plan *Mr. Blik Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Rhino Red *Mr. Blik Pan Part 15 - Vibri Helps Captain Bowler Hat Guy *Mr. Blik Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Blik/"I Had a Mother Once" *Mr. Blik Pan Part 17 - "Your Mother And Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Bowler Hat Guy *Mr. Blik Pan Part 18 - "The Captain Bowler Hat Guy"/A Bomb! *Mr. Blik Pan part 19 - Mr. Blik Cares About Vibri *Mr. Blik Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Mr. Blik Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Captain Bowler Hat Guy is a Codfish *Mr. Blik Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Mr. Blik Pan part 23 - End Credits Scenes Mr. Blik Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits (The Second Star to the Right).png|Mr Blik Pan Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") Mr. Blik Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family Mr. Blik Pan Part 3 - Bedtime the Shadow.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 3 - Bedtime the Shadow Mr. Blik Pan Part 4 - Blik Chases his Shadow Frankie and Blik Meet.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 4 - Blik Chases his Shadow/Frankie and Blik Meet Mr. Blik Pan Part 5 - Johnny and Lincoln Meet Blik Vibri in a Sulky Mood.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 5 - Johnny and Lincoln Meet Blik/Vibri in a Sulky Mood Mr. Blik Pan Part 6 - Blik Teaches the Children to Fly (You Can Fly).png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 6 - Blik Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") Mr. Blik Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Bowler Hat Guy And The Villains Specter VS Thrax.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Bowler Hat Guy And The Phantom Empire Mr. Blik Pan Part 8 - Captain Bowler Hat Guy Attacks Blik and the Darling Children.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 8 - Captain Bowler Hat Guy Attacks Blik and the Darling Children Mr. Blik Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys Vibri Tries to Kill Frankie.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Vibri Tries to Kill Frankie Mr. Blik Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader Captured By the Rhino Guards.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured By the Rhino Guards Mr. Blik Pan Part 11 - Blik And Frankie Meet The Mermaids Captain Bowler Hat Guy Kidnaps Aiko.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 11 - Blik And Frankie Meet The Pretty Cures/Captain Bowler Hat Guy Kidnaps Aiko Mr. Blik Pan Part 12 - Blik Tricks Captain Bowler Hat Guy Saving Aiko.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 12 - Blik Tricks Captain Bowler Hat Guy/Saving Aiko Mr. Blik Pan Part 13 - Captain Bowler Hat Guy's Next Plan.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 13 - Captain Bowler Hat Guy's Next Plan Mr. Blik Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red Mr. Blik Pan Part 15 - Vibri Helps Captain Bowler Hat Guy.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 15 - Vibri Helps Captain Bowler Hat Guy Mr. Blik Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Blik I Had a Mother Once.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Blik/"I Had a Mother Once" Mr. Blik Pan Part 17 - Your Mother And Mine Kidnapped by Captain Bowler Hat Guy.png|Mr. Blik Pan Part 17 - "Your Mother And Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Bowler Hat Guy Bowler Hay Guy is Sick by OjamajoDoremiRockz.png|Bowler Hat Guy is Sick Bowler Hat Guy Playing Piano by OjamajoDoremiRockz.png|Bowler Hat Guy Playing Gotcha by OjamajoDoremiRockz.png|Gotcha Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz